Tout ce que je touche tombe
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Quelqu'un a encore eu la -merveilleuse- idée de transformer la maison de Derek en discothèque. Quelqu'un a posé un piège, et Derek tombe directement dedans. - Sterek.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"Tout ce que je touche tombe".

**Couple: **Sterek. :'D

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 4e round de l'année. ...Je crois que c'est la première fic sterek que je publie qui est à peu près sérieuse. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. :)

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

**Tout ce que je touche tombe**

Qu'est-ce qui. S'était. Encore. Passé. _Ici_ ?

Derek attrapa Isaac par le bras, le tournant vers lui un peu brutalement.

- _Qui_ dois-je tuer?

Isaac cligna un instant des yeux. Les lumières du plafonnier dessinaient des taches de couleur ridicules sur ses joues. Derek grinça des mâchoires quand ce que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui appelaient "musique" sortit de ses enceintes avec un peu trop d'acharnement.

_Ses_ enceintes. Parce qu'ils étaient chez Derek, et que quelqu'un avait eu la merveilleuse idée de transformer de nouveau sa maison en discothèque.

Quelqu'un dont il allait arracher la gorge. Avec ses dents.

Sans un mot, Isaac pointa sur sa droite, et Derek suivit son indication, slalomant entre les lycéens ivres en se retenant d'en étriper un au passage.

Dans la direction indiquée, il entendit un "craash". Il ne fut pas étonné d'apercevoir Stiles devant sa télévision, regardant sa main droite stupidement, l'alcool imprégnant sa peau se sentant depuis les cinq mètres qui les séparaient.

- Tout ce que je touche tombe. Bizarre...

Ses mots étaient hachés, prononcés avec difficulté. Il fixait d'un air idiot le vase qu'il avait lâché et qui gisait maintenant sur le sol en morceaux. Son haussement d'épaule soudain manqua faire tomber la lampe qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Scott agrippa le bras de Stiles avec frénésie.

- Je crois que tu as assez bu pour la soirée, Stiles.

Stiles tenta de se dégager de la prise de son meilleur ami et faillit trébucher, s'appuyant à la place contre lui, ses mouvements maladroits.

Relevant les yeux, il aperçut Derek, et un grand sourire saoul naquit sur ses lèvres :

- Le Grand Méchant Loup est là!

Scott suivit son regard et se figea.

- Derek.

Derek les rejoignit en quelques pas, évitant une coupe de champagne lancée sur son chemin, répandant son contenu sur le tapis en explosant.

Il toisa les deux adolescents de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux furibonds.

Scott commença :

- Derek, je peux tout t'expliqu-

Stiles l'interrompit, levant le doigt comme en classe, tanguant sur ses jambes :

- C'est _moi_... qui ai organisé la fête. Tout seul. Comme un grand.

Il étendit les bras, oiseau sans équilibre :

- Ta-da?

Derek jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce. Les adolescents dansaient dans un désordre indescriptible, des déchets répartis un peu partout. La musique vrillait ses tympans, l'agression sonore étirant inconfortablement sa peau. Les lumières bariolées semblaient vouloir _griffer ses yeux _pour pouvoir traverser plus facilement son cerveau et s'imprimer à l'arrière de son crâne.

Il fusilla le sourire de Stiles du regard.

Scott toussa :

- ...Bon. La fête est finie, hein?

Derek rétrécit les paupières. Le sourire de Stiles tint bon face à son regard, bien que vacillant, mais il y avait quelque chose, dans ses yeux noisette... Stiles était soûl sans aucun doute, mais ses iris avaient un éclat métallique presque calculateur, au coeur de la brume de l'alcool.

Scott hocha la tête pour lui-même.

- C'est ce qu'il me semblait.

Derek laissa Scott vider son living-room de ses intrus. Attrapant Stiles par le bras, il l'entraîna à l'étage, sourd à ses protestations.

xx

Dans une chambre à l'étage, Derek relâcha Stiles sans grande gentillesse. Ce dernier se massa le bras en maugréant.

- Stiles.

Stiles releva la tête en plissant les yeux, ayant du mal à fixer son regard.

- C'est normal que vous soyez deux? Je crois que c'est pas normal.

Derek roula des yeux et, se rapprochant, aida l'adolescent à s'asseoir sur le lit, prenant place à ses côtés. S'il tombait par terre, cela ne l'avancerait pas.

- Wow... wow! Doucement, ça tourne!

Derek mordit ses lèvres, arrêtant chacune de leurs tentatives pour se relever.

- Crétin.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Stiles. Trois semaines, exactement. Et Derek allait aussitôt penser à autre chose.

- C'était quoi, ça, en bas?

L'adolescent avait l'air pathétique, tout décoiffé, ne tenant pas droit, un hoquet secouant son corps, mais Derek croisa tout de même les bras, le fixant avec des sourcils froncés.

Stiles haussa l'un des siens. Le fait qu'il arrivait à coordonner une telle mimique dans son état relevait du miracle :

- Rhô. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça.

Il s'interrompit sur un hoquet. Il rencontra son regard sans une once d'hésitation :

- Je sais que t'es pas si fâché que ça. Tu montres les dents, mais tu mords pas.

Derek sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez devant tant d'impudence. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais Stiles le coupa, un doigt zigzaguant dans sa direction jusqu'à venir se poser sur ses lèvres.

- Chuuut...

Derek se figea; il se figea, comme s'il venait de manquer de peu la chute d'un couperet, et son coeur eut un soubresaut, pris par surprise.

Devant sa réaction, Stiles sourit, arrogant et large et finit par rire, une fierté espiègle piquetant ses iris.

- C'est fouuu... ce qu'un peu de courage liquide peut faire.

Derek lui jeta un regard noir. Il ne recula pas, parce que Stiles aurait pris cela pour une victoire.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la bouche, mais Stiles apposa un peu plus son doigt sur ses lèvres, et, juste comme cela, aucun son ne put sortir de sa gorge.

Stiles était soûl; ses yeux lancèrent néanmoins des éclairs, son expression terriblement sérieuse.

- Si tu comptes me traiter comme un gamin, pas un mot. Motus et bouche cousue, je te vole ta langue, t'es muet, paf!

Derek roula de nouveau des yeux, reculant légèrement sa tête; Stiles le laissa faire.

- Et cette façon de parler n'était pas gamine du tout.

Stiles fit la moue. Fit la moue, vraiment, pliant son doigt qui n'était plus devant la bouche du loup-garou de manière presque expérimentale. Derek ne pensa pas au fait qu'on aurait dit que le contact lui manquait.

Il n'y pensa pas.

- Elle n'est pas gamine. Elle est _moi_.

Derek hocha la tête, sarcastique.

- Bien sûr.

Stiles lui lança de nouveau un regard torve, mais l'effet fut amoindri par son hoquet, qui le déséquilibra et le fit tomber sur le lit. Les yeux marron papillonnèrent, confus un instant. Derek sentait toujours l'alcool sur chacune des cellules de sa peau, et voyait l'épuisement derrière les traits tirés.

Il soupira.

- Stiles. Pourquoi t'es là?

Stiles roula sur le lit pour lui faire face. Il saisit brusquement le poignet de Derek, et ne dut qu'au self-control du loup-garou de ne pas se retrouver projeté à l'extérieur du lit au geste.

Stiles leva vers lui des yeux brillants, presque timide, soudain.

- C'est pour que tu t'enfuies pas. Pas comme la dernière fois.

Derek se raidit.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il signala à l'adolescent qu'il ne partirait pas d'un hochement de tête et Stiles soupira, s'asseyant en tailleur face à lui sur le lit.

Au lieu de relâcher son poignet, cependant, il agrippa sa manche.

- Trois semaines...

Stiles avait prononcé les mots en direction de la couette. Il releva soudain la tête, ses yeux rétrécis par une détermination tranchante.

- Tu m'embrasses, et trois semaines de silence radio? C'est ça?

Quelque chose se coinça dans la gorge de Derek, brutal. Il avala, avec force, tentant de remettre ce qui débordait de lui au fond de la boîte dans laquelle c'était sa place, et ce depuis ce jour il y a trois semaines. Trois semaines exactement, un baiser comme un soulagement après un énième face-à-face avec une créature surnaturelle, un baiser comme un cri de victoire - tu es en vie, tu es en _vie _- et _pourquoi _s'étaient-ils retrouvés rien que tous les deux pour cette mission, déjà? Et _non_, Derek refusait d'y penser. Il _refusait d'y penser_.

Il refusait d'y penser, parce que tout cela n'avait été qu'une erreur, une erreur stupide, un baiser comme un cri et rien d'autre. Rien d'autre, car tout ce qu'il y avait d'autre, Derek l'avait enterré au fond de cette boîte en lui dans l'espoir que cela y resterait pour toujours.

Mais Stiles était venu pour déterrer la boîte. Derek l'avait évité pendant trois semaines, et Stiles avait alors organisé cette soi-disant fête sous un prétexte quelconque, laissant du monde envahir son territoire pour le pousser à montrer son nez et l'empêcher de fuir.

_Ooh_. Stiles avait toujours été intelligent. Derek aurait dû le savoir, que le sous-estimer causerait un jour sa perte.

Derek avala donc. Il avala de son mieux, tentant d'ignorer les ondes de ce sentiment sans nom qu'il renfermait de nouveau en lui, tentant d'ignorer son tremblement de terre.

Il leva les yeux vers Stiles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux...?

Et Stiles, à sa vue, se dégonfla comme un ballon. Il l'étudia, et ses épaules s'affaissèrent, ses yeux perdirent leur confiance, et leur vulnérabilité soudain était un coup de hache dans le coeur de Derek.

Stiles sourit, avec peine, sourire tremblant qui ne s'accrocha pas à ses lèvres.

- Est-ce si horrible que ça? Si horrible, d'avoir des sentiments pour moi?

Et ce n'était pas ça. Ce n'était _pas ça du tout_.

Derek plaqua soudain une main sur la joue gauche de Stiles, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Il se rapprocha, le fixant dans les yeux, la rage venant dilater ses narines.

- Ne croit pas ça. Ce n'est pas vrai.

Stiles plissa les paupières, pétri de doute. Devant son ton sans appel, cependant, il ne put qu'hocher la tête et Derek soupira. Un sourire vint titiller la bouche du loup-garou, la taquinant vers le haut. Stiles observa l'infime mouvement, avant de le fixer de nouveau dans les yeux.

- Dans ce cas, quel est le problème?

Derek se figea. Il relâcha la joue, et Stiles, instinctif, vint de nouveau attraper son poignet, ses prunelles déterminées.

Au tour de Derek de sourire de manière fausse, fausse, douleur plissant ses yeux, boîte enfoncée dans les ténèbres de son coeur.

- "Tout ce que je touche tombe".

Et les prunelles noisette _s'écarquillèrent_.

- ...Idiot.

Derek tressaillit. Il observa l'adolescent, ses sourcils froncés.

Stiles renifla :

- Oui, toi. Tu es un idiot.

Derek gronda, une colère blessée commençant à faire chemin dans ses veines, mais Stiles l'interrompit; d'un seul geste, comme il l'avait fait peu de temps auparavant. Un doigt sur ses lèvres, se rapprochant du loup sans une once de peur avec, au fond du regard, un espoir _brûlant_.

- Tu m'as sous-estimé, Derek. Tu m'as ignoré et évité durant trois semaines, et moi j'ai ameuté tous ces gens sur ton territoire juste pour te débusquer. Et j'ai _réussi_. Et là, tu me sous-estimes encore.

Il le regarda dans les yeux.

- Même si je tombe, Derek, ce n'est pas grave : il y a un matelas là sous mes fesses, et tu es _celui qui me relève_.

Derek _hoqueta_.

Stiles sourit. Il sourit, de toutes ses dents, et vint soudain cueillir ses lèvres, faisant voler en éclat la boîte dans un grand éclat de rire.

XXX

FIN.


End file.
